My Nonwinged Angel
by Eruna
Summary: Zeke Asakura is known as the playboy in the whole Kurenai High School. He met a girl who secluded herself from the world after a very important person in her life died. Will he be able to break her shell and help her live the life she always wanted?
1. The Angel in Our Class

My Non-winged Angel

A Jeanne and Zeke/Hao Love fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King! I'm just a total fan of it!

By: Eruna is my first time making a fanfic so **please** don't make any bad comments that may discourage me.

By the way, I prefer Hao to be called Zeke so please don't kill me if I didn't use his original name. Oh and this is not based on the series itself. This is an alternate universe but some of their personalities are the same.

Chapter 1: The Angel in Our Class

Zeke Asakura is known as the playboy in the whole Kurenai High School. He is a total heartthrob and was admired by every girl in school (except for Anna). He usually makes a lot of trouble in school and holds the world record of detentions. He's as carefree as his younger brother but does listen in class and have almost passing marks to show the girls' that he's not that dumb unlike his brother who sleeps in class. But he does hate school because it's such a darg and it doesn't suit his aura of coolness as he usually says. He likes girls obviously so he dated every girl that finds him attractive. But one thing's for sure, for the past 16 years of his life, none of them were the girl in his dreams. The girl that he dreams every night is very different from any girl he met. But what he doesn't realize is that the girl he finally met changed his life forever.

* * *

BRIIIIING!!!!!!!!!! BRIIIIIING!!!!!!!

A boy sat up from his bed. He rubbed his eyes, let out a yawn and stretched his eyes upward. That boy was none other than the 16 years old, Zeke Asakura. He turned off his alarm clock that woke him up from his slumber. He got up from his bed, wore his slippers, grabbed his clothes from the closet and walk out his door.

"Good morning bro!" he was greeted by his younger brother, Yoh. He raised his hand and expected a high-5 from his elder brother. CLAP. "Morning!" Zeke said with a grin.

He went inside the bathroom and took off his t-shirt and loose jogging pants. He placed them down the washing machine and let somebody else do the washing whoever Anna (Yoh's fiancée) hired to clean the inn. But he really was expecting that it'd be Manta Oyamada. He sighed. _'Poor guy.'_ He thought _'I kinda pity him that Anna can always see him at the front line even though he needs a little more growth enhancements to reach the doorknob,'_

He entered the shower room, turned on the shower and let the cold water flow and soak his body. He closed his eyes and stayed still. All of a sudden, he remembered his strange dream last night. He saw a girl in his dream. It was a starry night sky and the moon is full and bright. A girl right about his age stood by a near lake. _'Who is she?' _he wondered. She looks like an angel. She has a pale yet creamy complexion. She has red eyes, angelic smile and a long yet soft and wavy silver hair. She wore something like a normal maid's uniform will wear except for those metal caps that are placed and somehow locked on her shoulders. She was moving her lips as she was saying something but he can't seem to understand. He reached out his hand to touch her but it didn't happened because his alarm clock rang.

'Stupid alarm clock' he moaned. He opened his eyes and turned off the shower. He got out and dried off his hair using a towel that is hanging in the towel rack.

He went inside his bedroom and wore his uniform. The uniform he wore was like the one in the series but it's much more of the winter uniform.

He went out and headed downstairs. Just as he was going down, he could hear Anna bossing Yoh again and kept on giving harsh comments on his cooking. She kept saying that how could he let her future starve for the rest of the day. He could also hear Yoh saying sorry to her.

He sighed and grinned, as he was about to walk in to the dining room and said, "Wow. It's so early in the morning and I can feel that love is in the air."

"Shut it Zeke" Anna said coolly.

"Hey I'm just sayin' " he cocked his head to the side and smirk.

"Want some breakfast bro?" Yoh said. He placed a burnt sunny side-up egg on a plate. Zeke stared at it with a hint of displeasure. "Are you sure this is…edible?" He sat down on a chair and picked up his chopsticks. He first ate the bowl of rice and took a piece of the egg but didn't even dare to take a bite.

"What's the matter Zeke? You're not eating?" Anna asked with a slight smirk on her face. "Don't you wanna eat your beloved brother's cooking? Which by the way is very '_exquisite' "_ she added with a sarcasm in her voice.

"Hey guys! Please! I worked hard on that! It's not my fault I wasn't born as the greatest iron chef in the world," Yoh cried. He took off his apron and placed it at the side.

Anna was giving him glares that totally freaked Yoh out. He could tell that those glares mean that she is gonna add a hundred laps to his hundred laps every morning.

Zeke stared at the two _'couple'. _He can't believe that Yoh is so weak and pathetic in front of a girl. _'What am I saying? Anna is not your regular girl that you can see everyday,'_ Sure, Anna can be really cold at times. She was even known as the Ice Queen at school, which made her one of the most popular students for being so calm and cool all of the time. But because of her icy glares, a lot of people never bothered to talk relaxingly in front of her. Even so, she's a good friend and Yoh is very lucky to be with her. Zeke thought of Anna 6 years ago as a total bitch for being so violent. But time passes by and he got used to her spitfire attitude and he even became one of her most trusted friends.

Other teens came into the room. They were Ren Tao, the Ainu Horo-Horo and Pirika Usui. They also lived in the same inn as Zeke, Anna and Yoh. They're all such good friends even though they hade their HUGE differences. Ren Tao moved in their inn 2 months from China ago because he was running away from his sister, Jun Tao. She is such an overprotective sister to him. She's always treating Ren as a little baby, which embarrassed him that he had the guts to run away from home. He thought that her sister wouldn't think that she moved in to a house full of a total lazy slacker (Yoh), violent and cold Ice Queen (Anna), a perverted playboy (Zeke), a somewhat like clone of her sister because she's a nagger (Pirika), a complete idiot (Horo-Horo) and some motorcycle dude with a weird hairstyle (Ryu). And then, Horo-Horo and Pirika moved in 6 months ago. They said that they're from Hokkaido and moved in here to Tokyo because they want to plant thousands of lily pads starting at this place for the Menucians. They moved in to the inn to have a place to stay. Zeke, Anna, Yoh and Ryu were so surprised that they have such an ambition. And last but not the least, Ryu moved in a year ago. He moved in to find a sacred hang of his own. He said that this is the perfect place considering the luxurious hot springs. Another reason is that he's very dedicated to Yoh. Yoh changed his way of thinking after they had that fight at the cemetery. And he will serve him until the end of time.

"What's for breakfast?" Horo-Horo asked putting a hand on his head.

"Yoh's specialty: burnt sunny side-up" Zeke answered placing the egg down and just decided to eat the rice.

"What? Again?" Horo-Horo groaned.

"Honestly. Why do you people struggle for a guy that stinks at the kitchen?" Ren said and sat down on a chair.

"I don't wanna eat a burnt course every morning of my life." Pirika added.

"Ouch!" Yoh cried.

"Where's Ryu anyway? Isn't he the cook?" Horo-Horo asked.

"He's asleep" Anna replied.

"Well, wake him up or something," Ren said.

"Yeah! Accidents can happen if you let Yoh do the cooking." The Ainu boy added. Then Yoh banged his head on the table and muttered.

"You think I haven't tried that? That guy's a heavy sleeper," Anna explained as she took a sip of hot tea.

"Oh yeah! Knowing you, you have already thrown him out of the window the first time he slept here," Zeke finally spoke.

"Humph" Anna gave him a glare.

They decided to let go of Ryu sleeping and just decided to eat Yoh's cooking every morning. They also have to hurry cause they only got 20 minutes left until school starts. They finished their meals and went to the door. They slid their feet to their shoes and rushed out of the door and ran their way to Kurenai High School.

"Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Yoh exclaimed.

"I don't think that egg can give me an energy boost today!" Horo-Horo groaned as he held his hand to his stomach.

"Is food you always think about you idiot?" Ren yelled.

"Will you nimrods stop talking and keep running!!" Anna scolded.

"I don't think I can get used to this running everyday!" Pirika complained.

They ran as fast as they could. Yoh pointed the shortest route to school. And then they made it in time. It only took them 15 minutes to get there because of will power and they have 5 minutes to breathe from that entire running before classes start.

They got inside and placed their shoes inside their cubbies and changed into their other shoes. They ran up and went in to their classrooms. Now they only have 3 minutes left until the teachers went to their respective homerooms.

"That was so close" Horo-Horo sighed.

"It's all your fault you pig!" Ren accused him as he placed his bag on the table.

"What makes it my fault!" Horo-Horo said back and slammed his hand on Ren's table.

"Guys! You're disturbing our classmates!" Pirika reproached them as many people were staring at the two.

"It is! If you just didn't bother to look for seconds in the fridge, then we wouldn't have to wait and drag you to finish it all off!" Ren explained and clenched his fists.

"Well I was hungry! Besides, you forgot your homework upstairs and we have to wait for you till you found it doesn't it?" Horo-Horo said back.

The crowd step back as quickly as they could and formed a circle as they saw that Ren's pointy-hair stood up in a very abnormal way (just like the series). They definitely smell a fight.

Yoh squeezed his way through the crowd to stop Horohoro and Ren from fighting. He stopped both of their fists from hitting each other and said, "Stop it guys! Just stop fighting!" They still didn't listen to you and was about to make the greatest hit ever until…Anna _'spoke'_.

"IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP THAT AT THIS INSTANCE I SWEAR I WILL SMACK THE BOTH OF YOU THAT YOU WOULDN'T WALK STRAIGHT FOR A WHOLE MONTH!"

Ren and Horohoro gulped. They stopped fighting and went back to their seats but they kept sending glares at each other. All the other students we're surprised about Anna's speech. Other girls were amazed while the guys exchanged looks of fear. Yoh sighed and relaxed and went towards Anna's seat and said to her, "Thanks". He gave her a happy grin and she gave a small smile back. But there's one boy who hasn't noticed any of the commotion that has happened just two minutes ago, Zeke. He just placed his hand on his chin and stared blankly at the window from his seat. He still can't get that angel out of her head. She was so cute that Zeke is so determined to figure out the puzzle about what was she gonna say to him.

The teacher finally entered the classroom and the students went back to their seats but Zeke doesn't care. He still stared outside until their teacher, Mr. Harusaka, made an announcement.

"Class, I have an announcement to make," he said as he cleared his throat. No one was listening. The students just kept on bickering. He cleared his throat again. No one's paying attention. "SHUT UP PEOPLE! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!" the teacher threatened them. Then the class did shut up. "We have a transfer student from France" he turned his head to the door and said, "Please come in." the door opened and a girl appeared before the students' eyes. She had long wavy silver hair, red eyes and creamy complexion. Everyone was surprised, even Zeke.

"That…that girl. She was in my dream." Zeke whispered.

"Please introduce yourself." Mr. Harusaka said.

"My name is Jeanne, Jeanne Evans. Nice to meet you" She replied softly and bowed her head. But a smile cannot be seen at her face. Of course Zeke knew that Anna rarely smiles too because she's always grumpy but something about that girl not smiling is so creepy.

"Nice to meet you too" the teacher smiled at Jeanne. "Well then, your seat is at the back of the classroom, beside Mr. Zeke Asakura, the brunette one." The teacher pointed at Zeke to show her the way.

Jeanne walked to her seat and placed her bag on the table. She sat down and blinked when she noticed that her seatmate, Zeke, was looking at her. "Is something the matter? Asakura-san right?" she asked with a soft voice. He then putted on his playboy smirk but it just made the girl cock her eyebrows. "Oh! Ah nothing! Nothing's the matter!" he then pulled his gaze off her.

"What's with Zeke?" Manta asked to Yoh.

"What's wrong with him?" asked by Horohoro. "He usually puts on his amazing playboy smile and make the girl melt. What happened to the magic? "

"What on earth happened to our playboy?" Yoh asked with his eyebrow cocked.

"You think it's the eggs that made him weird?" Horohoro smirked jokingly.

"Shut up!" Yoh laughed.

"Boys!" Mr. Harusaka shouted. "Do you prefer to listen in my class or spend your time in detention after instead?"

"Sorry!" they both apologized.

It was third period and Zeke kept on making small glances to her new seatmate. She seems so strange to him. Usually, he'll just flirt any girl that he sees. But he feels so uneasy about her. It's like when he touches her, she'll crumble like a porcelain doll. This is the first time Zeke felt uncomfortable being with a girl. When the girls are supposed to be melting in front of him because he's so handsome and charming, the tables are turned because he is amazed by Jeanne's beauty.

Jeanne noticed for the rest of the morning that Zeke was staring at her. She felt uneasy because it's like that guy hates him. She sighed as she saw for he 29th time that he is staring at him. She wished that she could transfer from her seat to get away from him to get him out the least of her worries. But thank God that it's almost Lunch and she can go and stay away to relax.

The bell rang signaling the school that it's now lunch time. Jeanne quickly got out of the room and headed for the canteen. Zeke tried to follow her but he was interrupted by lovey-dovey fangirls. "Oh Zeke! Here I made lunch for you. It's your favorite," one of the girls said. "No! Here Zeke take mine!" the other girl said. "Umm…ladies calm down I have to…"Zeke like a rabbit in the middle of a pack of wolves ready to eat him. Only instead, they're fangirls hoping him to eat their lunches and ask him out on a date.

"Girls" Zeke put out his winning smile to all, which totally melt the girls' hearts (not literally). "Thank you for giving me your hard work in making these delicious lunches to this only beautiful face existing in this planet, but as you can see I would like to eat them all but they're just too many." he explained. "You don't want me staying hospital in a week, don't you?" he gave eye contacts to every girl that melt them and even blush harder. The girls all agreed that they should leave him for alone **for now**. I'm sure they don't want to see him running to the doctor.

Zeke went to his best pals' circle and decided to hang out with them instead of going after the new girl.

Ren snorted. "The playboy smile always works huh?"

"Way the go to hold off the crowd pretty boy," the ainu boy commented and made a high-5 with Zeke.

"The only beautiful face that exists in this planet? We're twins how could you say that bro?" Yoh said with a hint of offended tone. But Zeke just made a wide grin and patted his twin's back.

"Anyway, what's with you lately?" Anna asked placing her palm on her chin.

"What about me?" Zeke asked back giving a glance to the Ice Queen.

"What she means is that why are you so weird around that new girl?" Manta Oyamada explained.

"Yeah Zeke. What's with you? You usually pick a girl's heart like a light pillow but when you're around a while her you were so…" Pirika did not continue what to say as she noticed that Zeke knew what they're trying to say.

"Tell me is that a new move to get a girl's phone number? What happens next? You're her stalker now?" Horohoro laughed out loud and he was went a smack on the forehead by Zeke.

"Well, I don't know it's like there's something weird about her that I can't seem to feel comfortable. It's like I just have to go to her and be close to her. It's like she needs me." Zeke brushed his hair with his fingertips and sighed.

"More like you need her. Not that's it. More like you **want** her." Ren corrected with a smirk on his face.

Zeke blushed at his correction. "No I don't!"

"What's is it Zeke?" Anna thought that this is getting interesting. She doesn't usually care if Zeke hand another girlfriend on his 100 girls list. But with the way he acted she sure wanna get involved.

"Look. It's nothing just leave me alone okay!" he went out of the room with his hands on his pocket.

The rest of the gang stared at him. They all wondered what happened to the confident, childish playboy they once knew. He acted so weird and he doesn't even wanna talk his problem out to his own friends.

After Jeanne bought and ate her food from the canteen, she went straight to the school's balcony. She smoothened her skirt as she sat down and leaned her back on the bars. She cocked her head and looked into the bright blue sky. She sighed. She was startled as she heard the door being opened she turned her head and saw a figure coming out of the window. It was her seatmate, Zeke Asakura.

She remained still when she saw Zeke walking towards her. He sat down beside her holding a can of soda he must have bought a while ago. The two didn't say any word at all. They remained silent until one spoke up.

"So…what do you think of Kurenai High?" Zeke asked not looking into her eyes.

"Well, I must say that it's very nice. I met a lot of nice people I guess." Jeanne answered.

It was a short conversation. Jeanne wondered what is he up to. Why on earth did he keep staring at her? Why is it that he sat beside her? The real reason why Zeke is giving her the arousing curiosity and suspicion is because he thinks for the first time in his life, he is taking interest in a girl as a normal boy inside of him; not as the playboy who has 50 love letters each day in his locker and dated over 200 girls in a year. Did I also mention that he holds 15, 489 detentions including his middle school and first year in high school? Zeke really wants her. He also wants to get to know her because he saw that girl in her dream.

"Hey. You mind if I have a date with you this Saturday?" he requested and finally looking at the angel's eyes.

"Excuse me?" she was surprised. "In case you haven't noticed, we only met 3 hours ago. And now you're asking me on a date?" she pointed out.

"Well you're cute! Isn't that fair enough?" he said.

Jeanne stood up. "I guess the rumors are true. You really are the playboy."

"I'm so glad that you finally know my bio in just a short time" he stood up as well and planted a smirk on his face.

"I don't like you" she said with an angry yet in a mannered way.

"Why not?" he asked with a boyish grin.

"Leave me alone." her voice raised. She was definitely getting angry.

Then suddenly the wind blew hard. Both of their hair was moving with the wind. They stared at each other.

Zeke walked towards Jeanne. Jeanne walked back two little steps to show that she is not afraid. Zeke took her hand and placed something there. Jeanne let go of her hand from Zeke's grip and put her hands on her side not yet looking whatever she gave him.

"Tell me who are you really?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I'm Jeanne Evans."

"Did you know I saw you in my dream? Don't you think that it's so strange? I saw you in my dreams all the time and the next day you're here." He said with amusement.

Jeanne's eyes widened_. 'This boy could it be?' _she thought.

"Hey about that date…" he continued their early conversation.

"You devil! Leave me!" she hollered at him. She walked towards he door and leave him but she stopped when Zeke spoke up.

"I'm not gonna lie to you. But I do wanna get along with you. I wanna know more abou you." He confessed.

"…There are some things that you must never ever know about me, Asakura-kun." And with that she left.

School was over and students are coming out of the building. Zeke went with his usual buds since he can't find Jeanne at all. He sighed. "There she goes."

Jeanne walked out of the building and spotted a black limo out of the gates. A chauffeur came out of the door opening the door for her. That man is tall and blonde. He looks very muscular and he wore glasses. Jeanne stepped inside the limo and the chauffeur closed the door. He went inside the limo and drove the limo.

"How was your day my lady?" he asked.

"It was fine Marco," she replied. "You know, I met a boy today," she added. "He's very rude and such a womanizer, yet he said something weird. He said that he saw me in my dreams."

"I don't like that boy which you speak." Marco frowned. "You should stay away from him if I were you my lady"

"I suppose you're right." She agreed. She reached for her pocket and reached out for the thing that Zeke gave her. It was a red ribbon. "But…"

Next Chapter: The Reasons.

I know it's lame but there will me more romance at the future chapters I promise.


	2. The Reasons

My Non-winged Angel

A Jeanne and Zeke/Hao Love fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King! I'm just a total fan of it!

By: Eruna name: **Alexa or Alex (I think one of the reviewer's name is Alex too.)**

This is my first time making a fanfic so **please** don't make any bad comments that may discourage me.

Thanks for the review guys. I promise that I'll improve my spellings and grammar.

Chapter 2: The Reasons

"_How was your day my lady?" he asked._

"_It was fine Marco," she replied. "You know, I met a boy today," she added. "He's very rude and such a womanizer, yet he said something weird. He said that he saw me in his dreams."_

"_I don't like that boy which you speak." Marco frowned. "You should stay away from him if I were you my lady"_

"I suppose you're right." She agreed. She reached for her pocket and reached out for the thing that Zeke gave her. It was a red ribbon. "But…"

"But…" she held the red ribbon on her palm and held it close to her face. She closed her eyes and remembered the way Zeke took her hand softly. "Why did he give me this ribbon?" she asked in a whisper.

"What did you say, my lady?" Marco looked at the front mirror and saw Jeanne's reflection holding something. "May I know what is it that you're holding?" he asked.

"It's nothing, really. There's nothing to worry." She placed the red ribbon inside her pocket and stared out her window. Her eyes are half-closed as usual and you can see that she's a very lonely person. She lived her life that someone can't possibly imagine.

They were almost at Jeanne's penthouse. Marco parked his car in front of the building and stepped out to open Jeanne's door. Jeanne stepped out and to took the elevator. She pushed the upward button on the elevator and went inside. When she finally reached her penthouse, she placed her bags on the sofa and decided to make some tea for herself.

She drank the tea that she made from the kitchen and made her way to the living room. She stared at the pictures placed at a wooden side table. She sat on the sofa without averting her eyes from the pictures. The pictures have a man and a little girl in it. That little girl was none other than Jeanne at the age of six and the man beside her is her father.

"Oh father. Ever since that day I wanted to be strong for you. For you and for God. I did everything in my power to do the exact same thing that you once did. But alas, I have a far way to go. Is it because I lack faith?" she questioned herself.

A knocked was heard from the door.

"Come in," she commanded.

It was Marco who came in.

"What is it Marco?" he asked.

"It is time, my lady." He replied.

Jeanne stood up and headed for her room.

She reached for her closet and took out a dress. That dress resembles of a maid's uniform. It is black but yet it's so elegant. She took off her school uniform and putted on the dress. White ribbons could be seen hanging and knotted on her chest and laces at the edges of her sleeves and skirt. There were metal caps placed on her shoulders and wore a maid's headdress (I don't really know what's it called but it looks like a fancy maid's bandana with laces at the edges). She took out her black stockings that reached to her hips and black boots. She went outside her room and saw Marco waiting for her.

"Let's go." She ordered to him.

* * *

Zeke slept lazily on the coach. He woke up and stared at the ceiling with his head rested on his hands. He kept wondering what would happen the next day if he saw that angel again. He turned to the side and sighed. He never felt anything about that for any girl. She's so different yet he wants to know more about her. But then he remembered the words that escaped from her lips. _"…There are some things that you must never ever know about me, Asakura-kun."_

He held his hand and stared at it. He remembered how soft and smooth her hand is when he reached for her.

"Hey Zeke! Get-up you idiot!"

That voice is feminine yet it has such a cold tone. It was Anna's, of course.

"What?" he complained. "Can't the man have his rest?"

"Can't the man stop slacking off and help his brother at the kitchen?"

"What did Yoh do now?" he got up and slid his fingers through his hair to give it a fast fixing up.

"Oh nothing special." She said sarcastically. "I just asked Yoh to make stew for dinner but instead the kitchen's having a bonfire 'coz he left the stove on for 1 hour straight. Now get your butt over there before I let you join in his doubled punishments." She said calmly.

Zeke's sweat dropped and hurriedly went to the kitchen. He saw Yoh running around and shouting for help and Horohoro trying to calm him down and looking for a fire extinguisher. Ren was just standing there telling them to shut up. Suddenly, the stove gave out a loud burst of fire. Sparks can now be heard across the room and the tables and chairs are being burned. Curtains are turning into ashes and thick black smoke is getting out of the room. Zeke smacked his own forehead and groaned. "Oh my ass!" he too was starting to panic. He breathed heavily in and out to calm him down. Fire is definitely devouring the whole kitchen yet none of those idiots seemed to notice that they have to get this done ASAP. "GUYS DO SOMETHING! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" he exclaimed.

Just then, he heard the front door knocking. He rushed out to see whom it is thinking that it can be the only person that can save this madness. He opened the door for whoever it is and there he saw Ryu. "RYU! YOU'RE BACK!" Zeke was definitely happy to see their master of the household. He gave Ryu a large hug. He was definitely clinging to him in an abnormal animeish way that even his legs are hugging him.

"What seems to be the matter, Master Zeke?" Ryu asked.

"Save our house!!!" Zeke cried.

"What?" he was definitely confused. "What is that smell? Is that stew with…?"

"For the love of God! The kitchen's burning!" Zeke uttered with rage. "Now hurry up before we're all barbecued!"

Ryu and Zeke rushed to the kitchen. Ryu screamed in horror and his eyes were dilated. He rushed to get the fire extinguisher. Zeke on the other hand felt relieved that Ryu is here and he knows their "Chore Man" can handle the job. He headed towards the living room and lay down the sofa once more and took a shuteye and went off to dream land.

After the fire incident at the kitchen, it's suppertime at the Funbari Inn. Everyone was eating his or her meals. Ren, Horohoro, Yoh and Ryu were exhausted after that commotion. One thing is that they have to prepare the meal before 7:00 and Anna will declare a 10 000 push-ups for every one of them. They were breathing hard and eating like a pig at the same time. They kept asking for more rice and I believed that it was their 10th. Zeke was just their smiling like an innocent boy happy that he wasn't part of it. But even though that their Ice Queen was saved from starvation, (more like they were saved from starvation and weeks of torment and suffer) nevertheless, Anna will give her "slightest punishment" for Ren, Ryu and Horohoro and Yoh got the worst for starting a fire in the first place.

"Wait! Why am I included?" Ryu asked in such horror and disbelief.

"You could have saved the kitchen earlier if you just weren't late from your usual motor biking in the streets singing that stupid open-road song again!" Anna replied with a demanding and icy voice.

"Come on guys. What's done is done. Let's just have a good meal like what good friends do." Zeke replied with innocence and yet a very friendly manner.

"Yeah like you help bro! You just stand there and go on with your dream land." Yoh reasoned.

"What can I say? A hot guy like me can't get his hands dirty especially in the kitchen." Zeke boasted.

"I will kill you someday Asakura!" Ren exclaimed to him.

"I'll put you one my list!" Horohoro added. "And next I'll…"

"No death threats on the table!" Anna butted in.

"Shame on you guys." Zeke tisked three times at the three boys and waved his forefinger.

All of the men stared at him with fired eyes. They all want to strangle him so beat but unfortunately they can't. So they just imagined that they're food they're munching so dreadfully with their teeth is Zeke devouring by them.

Someone started a new conversation.

"Didn't I just saw you at the school balcony with that Jeanne Evans girl this lunch break?" Anna asked glaring at Zeke.

"Who, me?" asked Zeke with his one eyebrow cocked.

"Did I see anybody else today with Evans at the balcony?" Anna countered his obvious question.

"Well yeah. We had our nice little conversation as **friends**." Zeke explained.

"When you mean by friends more like you pissed her off and made her wanna slap you." Horohoro said.

"Well kind of. But I don't think she wanna slap. To this face? No way." Zeke boasted and slid his fingers through his hair.

All of them except him just rolled their eyes and expected that Zeke would definitely say that.

"Anyway, I can tell that she definitely digs me." Zeke said.

"What makes you say that, huh?" Pirika asked with her eyes narrowed because she can't believe that Zeke would think that every girl likes her. But what is she thinking? This is Zeke they're talking about.

"You can call it destiny." Zeke responded with an amusing grin. "Why are you jealous?" Zeke teased her.

"NO I'M NOT!" Pirika got frustrated and angry and…wait! Was that a blush? "Why one earth am I gonna be so jealous?" and then she made along and anxious glance at his friend, Ren.

"She's right!" Horohoro butted in with totally anger and disbelief in his voice. "If I ever found out that you two are in love with each other, the first thing I'm gonna wring someone's neck is you Zeke!"

Zeke raised his hands in defeat and cooled off Horohoro's head. He noticed that Pirika has been making glances at Ren for sometime now. And if he's observations are correct, it could be that Pirika is having a crush on Ren. "I'm just kidding, okay Pir and Horo? Besides, I don't think I'm the right guy for her like you always say, dude." Zeke glanced at Pirika and winked at her. Then he moved his eyes to Ren motioning her to understand what he's talking about. Pirika blushed harder. (Yes, I'm a Pirika and Ren fan) Ren just sat there and ate quietly and sighed a lot of times when he saw Yoh being smacked by Anna for watching the T.V. while eating. He doesn't care about this stupid love conversation or whatever they call it.

* * *

The next day, all of the students went to their classrooms. Zeke and the gang went to their respective seats. Then, Jeanne came in and did the same.

Zeke stared at his seatmate. But Jeanne didn't fringed or anything. She just ignored him when the teacher came inside the classroom; Zeke cut off his contact and stood up with the rest of the students to greet their teacher.

For the rest of the day the two did nothing but Zeke kept ignoring wondering why Jeanne didn't seemed to notice him. Did she choose to ignore him for what happened yesterday? Was the red ribbon that he gave was too disturbing? It's just a present. But one thing's for sure, for the rest of the day; Jeanne's eyes were so sad and gloomy. She didn't even seem to pay attention to class. It's like something happened and she kept thinking it over and over again.

Last period was finally over, the students got out of their classrooms and headed straight homes or to the mall, to their part-time jobs or maybe to a karaoke.

Before Zeke and the gang went home, they sat under a tree. They talked about stuff and what they're gonna do at the weekends. Anna's talked about that someone needs to clean the house. Ren and Horohoro are bickering about nonsense as usual. Pirika made a conversation with Anna that maybe they can go shopping to the mall together. Zeke was just talking to Yoh about how on earth did he put graffiti one their Math teacher at sixth period on his face the moment he entered their class. And of course, Yoh himself is bored from all of Zeke's childish pranks.

Just when Zeke was about to tell Yoh another good joke, he noticed Jeanne at the entrance gate talking over a phone with her face looking so worried. He said to the guys that he wouldn't be coming home together with them. He headed to Jeanne's direction and eavesdropped at her conversation with the phone behind her back.

"…Oh I see, you won't be picking me up today. It's okay. You have a lot of things to do anyway Marco." She said.

'_Marco? Who's Marco?'_ Zeke thought with jealousy. _'Is **it** her boyfriend?'_

"Hm. Hm. Okay. Don't worry I can manage myself." She said.

"But you don't even know the place, my lady. You might get lost." Marco said over the phone to her mistress.

"Yes, but I think I'll find my way out." Jeanne said, her voice very comforting and confident.

"I understand." Marco gave up that it's no use arguing with her. If she said that she wanna do it on her own, she'll do it. "Oh may I remind you that we have to go there tonight. Some things were left unfinished last night, my lady." He reminded her.

"I see." Jeanne sighed. "Do we have to? I don't think I wanna go there again. But I'll try to go on with my path. Zee you tonight Marco." She turned off her phone and hid it inside her bag.

"Are you sure you know they way around, Jeanne?" Zeke asked with an amusing smile on his face.

Jeanne was startled. Did he just listen to her conversation with Marco? She cast an angry glare to him. "How rude! Were you eavesdropping just now?"

"Well if I wasn't here then maybe you'll be all alone trying to find yourself home right?"

"How dare you? Of course I can find my way! Who do you think I am?" she screeched at him. She covered her mouth realizing what she had done. Zeke stared at her with amused and devilish eyes. He took out his hand and reached for hers. He dragged her off and went outside of the school gates. He went to his left and headed for the very first place that he's been thinking all day to take her. The Park.

* * *

"Where are we?" Jeanne asked softly but angry.

"Well what does it look like? It's a park silly." Zeke replied in a jumpy mood.

"Why are we here?"

"We're going out on a date."

"I'm going home." She frowned and clenched her fists to her sides. She turned around to walk to head to the opposite direction. Zeke asked. "Fine. But you do know the way right? She stopped her tracks. Yes, he caught her. Zeke made a smirk. Jeanne turned around and made glares.

"What do you want from me?" Jeanne asked in amore serious and angry tone.

"Let's go on a date. Two hours I promise and you won't be late. You can get there before 6:00." Zeke made a deal.

But she answered. "Are you mad? Why would I want to go out with a devil like you? I have far too many responsibilities that must be done rather than going out on **date**."

"You're very formal, but you're cute nevertheless." He said and placed his finger on his chin.

"Were you even listening, Asakura-san?" she screeched.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" he asked playfully and innocently.

"Ahh. You're hopeless." she clenched her fists and her lips were trembling.

Zeke smiled at her and took her hand. Jeanne was surprised again as she noticed that this boy kept holding her hand. They headed for an ice cream store near the water fountain.

"Excuse me, sir. I would like a chocolate ice cream. Make it with sprinkles okay." He ordered to the vendor. "What about you, Jeanne?" he turned to the girl beside him.

"I…I don't know. Maybe not." She replied with no comfort in her position.

"Oh come on now. An ice cream wouldn't hurt." He said.

"But I never had one for years. I don't think I want one now." She blushed and her fingers played with her few strands of her hair.

"What do you mean you don't have one for years? Come on, since we're on a date here. An ice cream would be nice and a stroll at the park will be perfect." Zeke kept on convincing her that just order one and the date officially begins. Jeanne can't believe this guy. Who on earth ever decided that they were on a date in the first place? Isn't he supposed to tell her where does Hiroyuki Penthouse is, the place where she is staying with Marco and her other _'acquaintances'_ She told him once more that they were not on date but Zeke did not listen to her at all and kept on suggesting if she prefers vanilla or strawberry. She sighed realizing that she won't get through this guy's head. She thought that maybe she should just go with him if that will make him satisfied and tell her where her new home is.

"Fine. I'll have strawberry." She rubbed her temples and took out her wallet from her pocket to pay for her ice cream. Zeke held her halt to cease and insisted that he'll pay it for her. "You don't have to. It's on me."

Jeanne blinked. Was this guy being for real? They just met yesterday.

"You want it with sprinkles or what?" Zeke asked. He pulled out his own wallet and took out the money.

"No. I'll just have one with plain."

Zeke paid the vendor. The vendor handed out their ice creams and Zeke reached out to get it. He took his chocolate ice cream and gave the strawberry one to Jeanne.

"Thank you, Asakura-san." She blushed.

"You're welcome." Zeke gave her a normal wand warm smile. Jeanne smiled back and licked her ice cream.

The two of them walked around the park. They also spent some time at music stores. Zeke enjoyed listening to music. But Jeanne's not really familiar with rock music. She only knows how to sing songs in the church, as she was once a part of the choir. They went back to park again and saw children playing and couples on their date holding hands. Zeke wanted to touch her hand so badly. But seeing that this is their first date, he restrained himself just like what her did on the other girls on their first date. After they finished their ice creams, they sat on the bench near the water fountain. The wind blew and cherry petals were carried by the wind giving a pleasant sight to the people. They sat and did nothing. Feeling a little awkward on their situation, Zeke asked the very first question that Jeanne doesn't want to answer. "So, who are you and why are you here?"

Jeanne's eyes narrowed and sighed deeply. "Didn't I tell you yesterday that there's something that must not be known to everybody?"

"Why's that?" Unlike all the other girls that Zeke knew about, he was really interested the girl's background and her intentions.

"I can't tell. It's something that maybe you should never be involved okay."

"Okay, maybe you can tell something that I can actually know about you besides your name, how about that?"

"I'm from France." She answered coolly and calmly.

"That's it. Looking at your appearances you do look like a French girl. I even dated one when I was in Junior High." He demanded more info from this girl but he can't seem to break her shell. "You know. I may not be the guy who should be intruding your private life. But I noticed that you have something in your mind. Is something wrong?" he asked in a serious tone.

Jeanne gasped softly. She turned her head to the side; not looking and confronting Zeke's question.

"I…what do you mean? There's nothing wrong." Her voice felt nervous. She hates it when someone hits her spot. She doesn't know how to get out of those sticky situations.

"I can tell. You're not very **teacher's pet-like** unlike yesterday on your first day."

"Maybe there was something on my mind. But I don't think I should be saying it to anybody." She responded.

"You can tell me what you feels like telling to. It's okay for once in a while that you talk it out. It relieves tension and stuff like that. Anna told me that when I was having problems on my exams." Zeke said hoping that maybe it will help her to say what he needed.

"Who's Anna? You're girlfriend."

"No way I would be going out with Ice Queen. She's actually my twin brother's fiancée. Although to tell you the truth, she isn't much of girlfriend material anyway." Zeke laughed.

"Oh! I see I thought that she's with you seeing that you were always talking to her or something like that."

"No. That can only mean were arguing. It happens all the time. She's gonna be my sister-in-law so arguing helps to smoothen our relationship."

Jeanne smiled. _'That's a relief.'_ It was a relief that they're not together. Jeanne's thoughts stopped realizing what she just thought. She shook her head and heard Zeke repeating the same question once more.

"Well, I guess the reason why I'm here because there is something that I must do."

"What is that?"

"It's like something to return. A very valuable object."

"What is it then?"

"That's maybe that's something that you shouldn't know. My superior told me I have to do it because that's what my father wants."

"You're father?" This is something that Zeke really wants to know. "Where is he then? Is he here in Tokyo?"

"No. You see my mother and father are deceased. My mother died after giving birth to me so father raised me all alone. But… he died two years ago, because… he was murdered." Jeanne started her tears to form on her eyes. Zeke patted her backed and tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry. It must be really hard on you." Zeke consoled her.

"It's okay. I'm not really alone. I have Marco, Nina and…" she was interrupted when Zeke asked in a very serious and jealous tone. "Wait! Who's Marco? Don't tell me he's you're……………BOYFRIEND?"

"No. He's my guardian. After my father died you see, he hired Marco to take care of me."

Zeke sighed and smiled he rested the back of his head with his hands.

"Are you alright?" Jeanne was very bewildered by this guy's behavior. She then looked up at her watch. It was only passed 15 minutes after 6:00. She stood up and picked up her bag. "I have to go home. Marco will be worried. It's already 6:15." Jeanne panicked and Zeke stared at her and sighed.

"Relax. I'll take you home." He calmed her down. He stood up and picked up his own bag. "Where do you live anyway?"

"I'm at Hiroyuki Penthouse." She answered.

Zeke's jaw dropped. "You lived there! That's like the newest, fancy and the most expensive penthouse in whole Japan. How on earth did you end up living in the rich streets?"

"Well my father owns a company back home. He passed his deed unto me so I was able to afford such."

"Well come on. I wanna see your place." Zeke dragged her off once more and took the shortest route to Orukana Street. Once they were there, they went inside and took the elevator. Jeanne pressed her floor number. The elevator went up and stepped out when they were at her place. Zeke was very amused at her lifestyle. She never would have thought that someone as formal, neat and simple like Jeanne would be so rich and **probably** famous back home.

Jeanne stopped her tracks on her door. She turned to Zeke.

"Thank you, Asakura-kun."

"Stop with the formalities. You can call me Zeke."

"Okay then…Zeke. You mind if I ask you one question?" she pleaded nicely.

"Sure. Fire away."

"Tell me." She reached for her pocket and took out the red ribbon that he gave her. "Why did you give me this?"

"Oh the ribbon. Easy." Zeke went to her back and took the ribbon from her hands. She cupped her hair and fixed it. She tied the ribbon to her hair making it a ponytail.

"Huh?" Jeanne was surprised. She felt really shy when Zeke was doing that to her. She felt her warm hands cupping her soft hair. She felt like she was going to melt if he stepped another closer. Jeanne touched her locks. She blushed. "Thanks. How is it?"

"Well." Zeke grinned and placed his fingers on his chain. "You look cuter when you're hair's down. But you look so happy and care-free with your hair tied up."

"What?" What kind of comment was that?

Zeke grinned sheepishly. 'What I really want to say that I really like it if your hair's down and all but seeing your hair tied up like that makes it look like you have now worries. It makes you wanna take off the glum on your face."

Jeanne giggled. I guess Zeke can be very sweet and funny at the same time.

"What's funny?" Zeke smiled when she saw that the angel who once has a lot of worries smiled and even laughed.

"I'm sorry, really. But I never met anyone as strange as you. You're so different from the suitors that Marco is always trying to pair me up with." Jeanne giggled again.

"You have a what?!!" Zeke was totally shocked. She has suitors. He wondered how on earth is he gonna win her heart with rich blondies trying to eat her first.

Jeanne opened her door. She took a lat look on Zeke before he left. When she was bout to go inside her home. Zeke said.

"Let's go out on a real date sometime okay, Jeanne."

Jeanne blushed. Then Jeanne closed her door, confronting a very worried, overprotective and angry Marco.

'Marco? Oh no!' she thought.

To be continued.

Next Chapter: As I Begin with Something New.

Thanks for the reviews guys!


End file.
